


Driver Education

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I signed up for the DCBB this year, even though I haven't done much writing for nearly two years. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ptbvisiongrrl/pseuds/ptbvisiongrrl">Ptbvisiongrrl</a> suggested a writing challenge to help kick start the writing process, so here it is. The rules: Hit shuffle on your ipod and write three pieces to three songs. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptbvisiongrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptbvisiongrrl/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #1: [Driver Education](https://youtu.be/g4c7xYQTlW0) \- The Indigo Girls.

Dean licks his lips and watches Cas over the top of his bottle of beer. Cas, for his part, is oblivious to Dean’s scrutiny, squinting off into the middle distance, lost in his own world. The breeze flutters through Cas’s dark hair, lifting a few strands. Dean’s palm itches, and it’s only by squeezing the bottle that he stops himself from running his fingers through Cas’s hair. He covers by taking another long swig of the now lukewarm beer. He could get another one, the green cooler is by the front wheel of the Impala, but they’re sitting on the hood, and Cas is relaxed for the first time in week.

Dean doesn’t want to disturb that. Cas’s shoulders are no longer hunched up by his ears, his large hands hanging loosely over his knees, and it occurs to Dean that this may be one of the few times he’s seen Cas at ease with himself and his surroundings.

Cas senses Dean’s attention, and swivels his gaze; Cas might not be an angel anymore, but his eyes carry the knowledge and experience of millenia. Dean feels the weight of Cas’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t flinch away. The corners of Cas’s eyes crinkle, and he shifts closer to Dean. They watch the stars come out, one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Prelude/Angry Young Man](https://youtu.be/bpMv76SIUhg) \- by Billy Joel

There are times when even Sam will admit that this feels good. Digging graves, yeah, it’s gross. It’s hard, backbreaking work, and the stench defies description. The fear of getting caught in the middle of it, the way it hangs in the back of his throat, just behind the dirt and dust and cloying flowers on the graves of spirits who were laid to rest and damn well stayed that way.

But then there’s the satisfaction. The satisfaction of salting and burning the bones, returning the spirit to wherever it’s supposed to go. The satisfaction of relieving some poor family of a torment that they never signed up for. The grateful smile of a young mother who can safely put her toddler back to sleep, the flirtatious wink of someone who doesn’t have to worry about cold spots, or being attacked by something that isn’t there.

Sometimes it feels good, Sam thinks, lighting the matches and letting them fall into the open grave in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Too Fast for Love](https://youtu.be/q1xLO1b9-_k) \- Motley Crue

“Dean!” Sam and Cas bellow practically at the same time. Dean feels himself hauled up and thrown against the wall of the bar.

“Son of a bitch,” he says, though it comes out sounding like a wheezing bagpipe. He barely gets the chance to inhale before he’s lifted again, tossed about like a rag doll. “Don’t just stand there, do something!” he tries to yell, but it comes out like mush. There’s a sickening crunch and a lightning white shot of pain through his ankle. He sags to the ground, hopes against hope that the demon is bored with him now, and will direct its attention elsewhere.

Unfortunately for Dean, that’s not the case, as black eyes and the stench of sulphur threaten to overwhelm his senses. The demon’s just winding up for what it must think is going to be the final blow when its eyes widen comically and black smoke careens out of the poor schmuck the demon was possessing.

“Take that,” Dean says. Cas’s worried face is the last thing Dean sees before he blissfully blacks out.

* * *

Sometime later, he wakes up, and Cas is sitting next to him, worrying a finger through his hair while he stares at a book he’s clearly not reading.

“Hey,” Dean mumbles. Cas looks up and practically tosses aside the book.

“Dean,” Cas breathes out in relief. “How are you feeling?”

Dean takes stock. “Gettin’ too old for this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, the chapters have nothing to do with the lyrics of the song. I went more with the feeling the music gave me.


End file.
